Mark of Athena
by RosieMcLean11
Summary: This what I think will happen in the Mark of Athena..1st fan fiction story ever! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Clash of the Demigods

**Piper's POV:**

I stared at the sea of demigods well-armed demigods in purple shirts. I'll be honest; an hour ago, I was _way_ more confident about this than now. This is because Romans and Greeks do _not _mix. But that was our mission.

Some demigods yelled and pointed at us. Some of them yanked out their weapons. I was _freaking_ out.

Now, you might not know, but I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Not war, like Ares; not wisdom and battle strategy, like Athena; but love and beauty, like Aphrodite. When I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I thought that the Aphrodite cabin was where super-models went to die. I had hoped I'd be a daughter of Athena, with Annabeth Chase. You see, demigods, with the same godly parent are grouped together in a cabin.

"Piper!" Leo Valdez called. "Look at this!" He pointed excitedly towards a beautiful city, just beyond all of the demigods and their training area, which was a green, smooth, giant, grassy field.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in awe, but just to make him happy. Camp Half-Blood didn't need a huge city inside of it, that's what Manhattan was for. Oh great. If this is what all of us Greeks think about these Romans, I don't think this is going to end well.

Jason stumbled over to me. "This is where I'm from. It's all coming back to me, and it's good to be back."

I nodded and _tried _to smile. If we made it out alive and successfully, I wasn't sure I'd see Jason again. Because, like I said, Greeks and Romans _don't_ mix, and Jason had amnesia when he met us. The point I'm trying to make is: I don't want to lose Jason. He's been regaining memory, and I'm worried that once we land this flying mother ship, it would be back completely.

**Percy's POV: **

I watched the flying ship descend, and I could hear Terminus in the background muttering angrily, "Don't come near this city, don't come near this city, or I will _end_ you." I had a feeling that he _would _end them, if the Roman's didn't end them first.

"Oh my gosh, Percy," Hazel murmured, "that ship is _huge_!"

"Yeah, and I have feeling that Terminus would get very angry if it parked in the city."

Hazel laughed. "I have a feeling you're right." Jewels popped up all around her. She stopped laughing. "_Don't _touch those." She warned me for the one-hundredth time.

"I know, I know." I reassured her.

She relaxed a little.

Jewels were her curse. If you picked one up, you would have very, very bad luck, or you would die. Yeah, I know, comforting right? But she can't control it.

I could hear tiny little voices screaming my name. I was sure they were my friends from Camp Half-Blood, who were up on that ship. From a distance, I could see my girlfriend, Annabeth, waving frantically and crying happily, which was really unlike her normal self. I waved back, with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Is that Annabeth?" Hazel asked.

"Yes," I smiled, feeling like something big was about to happen.

"Oh."

The Greek warship descended onto the green, grassy Field of Mars.

**Annabeth's POV:**

We piled off very quickly, and formed a large mass of us in front of the ship.

A tall girl with dark, curly hair and a purple cloak strode to the front of the Romans, as I pushed to the front of the Greeks.

The girl spoke. "Who are you?" She looked as if she already knew, but was just making sure.

"We're the Greeks," I answered.

The girl nodded. She scanned the crowd, found Jason, screamed in happiness, then regained her composure. "We've been expecting you. Follow me, and bring four other leaders. I'm Reyna, by the way."

I nodded my head in return. "But, what about the rest of us?"

"They can wait on the ship, if they'd like, or my Romans will lead them to the city, as that is where I am going."

I turned to the Greeks. "What do you want to do?"

"City," was the response.

I turned back to Reyna. "Okay."

"Excellent." She said. "Bring your four."

I chose Piper, Leo, Jason, and Grover. I knew Jason wasn't one of our campers, but I had to bring him anyways.

We followed Reyna around the sea of Romans as I heard dozens of cheers welcoming Jason back. Reyna led us past the weird statue that I think was Terminus, the neat freak god. I read about him in Ancient Mythology, but he didn't do much. Just guard the foot of Olympus. We walked into the city and two blocks down, she led us into a room, with a bunch of professionally dressed Roman leaders, ready for a meeting.

"Leaders," Reyna spoke, "we have guests, and Jason!"

The leaders jumped up and crowded around Jason. Jason yelped. "Hi!"

"Leaders, sit down," Reyna ordered. "This is Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Grover, and you know Jason."

The leaders beamed.

"Hi, everyone! It's good to be back. But now we have to find out why I was even gone,"

Jason said.

Percy ran in. He looked like he'd been through a stampede, which was probably true.

I stifled a scream, but Grover and I ran at him and swallowed him in a ginormous bear hug.

"Annabeth!" He cried.

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

"Percy!" I repeated.

Piper and Leo were standing at the back of the room. Jason was again swallowed in his own hug.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leo," Piper whispered, "do you think Jason is gonna hate us after this?"

"Nah," Leo replied, "how could you hate all o' this?" He gestured to himself.

Piper giggled. "Very funny."

When everyone sat down they started the meeting.

"Jason, when you were missing, where were you?"

"On a Wilderness School bus, for a field trip. I had no memory at all. I was…" He cleared his throat, "holding hands with Piper."

The council gasped and Piper blushed. Reyna's good mood suddenly fell through the floor.

"And…" She asked.

"Coach Hedge, a faun, I don't think you know him, was taking us on this field trip. We went out on this skywalk bridge, and a storm spirit,_ venti_, Dylan, he had called himself, tried to capture us. Gleeson Hedge tried to save us, but then got captured by Dylan, instead," Jason continued.

Piper piped up. "Jason can fly!"

The council grinned and nodded again.

"Anyways, we were rescued by Butch, son of Iris, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and they took us to Camp Half-Blood, the Greek demigod camp. Annabeth meantioned something about Percy being missing. After dinner, we sat around a very big campfire, and it was announced that me, Leo, and Piper must go on a quest. So we went on a quest to save Hera, who was captured by Gaia. We rescued her and now we're here," Jason finished.

"I see," Reyna clearly didn't like the fact that Jason had gone on a quest with Piper.

"Percy," I said, "tell us about your journey." I was a little worried about his relationship with Reyna.

"Umm…I guess while I was asleep for eight months, and then when I woke up, Lupa told me that I needed to find Camp Jupiter. So then I did, and I was put in the Fifth Cohort…" Percy shot a dirty look at the council, "which are the Greeks and _geeks_, although none are Greeks. And I went on a quest with Hazel and Frank, to defeat a giant. We survived, so that's good."

"I see," Reyna said again.

I was pleased that Percy hadn't said anything about Reyna. I spoke up. "I know that to defeat Gaia and her army, us demigods and the gods must come together."

Everyone in the room nodded.

"I don't really feel like having a big meeting, so this meeting is done." Reyna announced.

The council walked out in pairs and I grabbed Percy by his orange t-shirt and swallowed him in another hug. Reyna dragged Jason back to talk to him. Piper looked sullen as she walked with Leo, who looked like he was just taking everything in positively.

**Piper's POV:**

I have never been so annoyed and sad to walk along Leo. I thought maybe there was nothing going on with Jason and Reyna. I didn't even know Reyna _existed_ until we got here. I guess Jason forgot her, then remembered her. I like the forgot part better.

"Leo," I whispered, "do you think Jason likes Reyna?"

"I don't know!" Leo said. "I'm not a son of Aphrodite, I'm a son of Hephaestus, we don't think like that."

"You're no help." I sighed.

"No, I guess I'm not." Leo said.

Reyna looked back at them and sneered, and when Jason looked over, she quickly transformed it into a smile at him. I officially hate her.

After dinner, which was not as fun as at Camp Half-Blood, we played a game. The Roman's basically creamed us, but hey, we haven't played this before! Don't judge us! Grrr, REYNA! Reyna led the Romans to victory. But Percy fought amazingly when he returned to our side! After, though, Reyna came up to me and Leo arm in arm with Jason, and Jason pulled his arm out right when he saw me! Points for me!

Instead of staying in the Fifth Cohort, because there wasn't any room for all of us, we stayed on the warship. The little cabins on the ship were for each of the Olympians, just like the cabins at camp. I, luckily, got to go with the Athena kids, because none of the other Aphrodite kids cared to come. Yay! They would have just filed their nails all day, especially Drew, who would probably bring a brush to a battle. Well, the Aphrodite campers are kinder than I thought, although obsessed with looks. Did I mention that most models come from the Aphrodite cabin?

Later, I went up to Leo and asked, "Don't you think we should tell them that we need to get started on Greece? We're wasting time!"

"Yeah…but can we relax first?" Leo pleaded.

"No…"

"Yes! Have you even been inside the city? They have a donut shop, a candy shop, an ice cream place, even a chocolate covered bacon shop! And, they have all of these really nice swimming pools and Jacuzzis, and they have a skydiving place in honor of Zeus! There's really awesome restaurants, too!" Leo listed. "Pleeeaaassee?"

"Fine….no! Fine…." I gave in. I was really in the mood for ice cream. Jason walked over to us. Leo quickly went to go get a donut.

"Hey," he said. Finally, he wasn't with Reyna.

"Hi," I replied, feeling annoyed.

"I just wanted to let you know that Reyna and I were never a thing, she just wanted to rub the pretend in your face." Jason continued and took a deep breath. "And anyways, I don't want her, I want—"

"Hey, guys," Leo interrupted while holding two donuts and one half-eaten one. "Whatcha doing?" He said pretendly obliviously.

"Talking…" Jason trailed off.

"Talking about important stuff and you shouldn't have interrupted us!"

"Okay…" Leo winked at me before walking away. He was getting on my nerves.

"Anyways," Jason turned back to me, "like I was saying, I want—"

This time Annabeth came up to us, "Hate to break up this conversation, but it's time for breakfast."

"Great," I said bitterly. I was _this _close to Jason admitting who he liked, and two times now, someone has to interrupt.

Jason looked at me. "Talk later?"

I nodded.


End file.
